Mistletoe Means Nothing
by COBbabygirl89
Summary: This is a holiday one shot about Luke, Lorelai, and some mistletoe.


Okay, this is my first fanfic, plz be kind. I just got this idea. It's a holiday story, set in no particular time but neither Luke nor Lorelai are dating anyone.

Mistletoe Means Nothing

One chilly December morning a few days before Christmas Lorelai went into the diner for her hot life liquid.

"Hey" Lorelai said in a cheery voice.

"Coffee?" the grumpy flannel man replied.

"Do you know me at all?"

"Ah, of course you want orange juice and a bran muffin!"

"Ha! Yeah right. Nice try pal." She quipped in a satisfied tone as her Luke poured the java into a large blue mug. However her first sip soon sprayed onto the counter and she exclaimed "This is decaf!"

"Hey calm down, I was trying to let you live past your 40th birthday." Luke wipes up the coffee.

"While your intentions are good, your actions are diabolical."

"Yes, I'm just trying to make you miserable."

"Finally, some honesty. Have you ever thought of actually serving your customers what they want?"

"If it kills them, no."

"That's a great way to make money." Lorelai said sarcastically. Just then her cell phone began to ring and Luke pointed straight to the door. "It's like two degrees out!"she claimed.

"Then use your phone at Doose's."

"Fine. Meaney."

"Again, just trying to make you miserable." He quipped sarcastically.

With that Lorelai stuck out her tongue and walked outside to answer the call. The caller ID said it was coming from Christopher but Lorelai knew it was Rory calling from Boston because she was spending a few days with her dad for the holidays.

She flipped open her pink cellie and immediately said "Hey hon, how's bean town?

"Boring and I hate beans."

"How is it boring? There's great shopping doesn't Chris take you to Harvard square?"

"We drove past it but I didn't actually get to swipe the credit card there. Dad's just been working and on the phone with Sherry…a lot."

"Aw I am so sorry, when I suggested this I thought it would be a bonding trip not yet another chance to watch TV." She sighed.

"The worst part is, I didn't bring enough books." Rory cried.

"How is that possible? You took four, all at least an inch thick." Lorelai said completely bewildered.

"I was half way through three of them."

"Well it's only two more days and then you're free."

"Thank goodness. Love ya mom."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

With that downer Lorelai wallowed back into the diner and sat down in front of her now cold cup of coffee and sulked until a gruff voice interrupted her sadness.

"What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing. Just Chris being a jerk."

"What happened?" Luke asked with great concern.

"Rory is at her dad's just sitting around while he works and flirts with Sherry on the phone."

"What! He invited her all the way to Boston to watch tv and force her to listen to disgusting conversations with some hooker he's doing."

"Whoa pause the rant and it's not that bad."

"I still can't believe he would-" Luke pauses mid rant as he sees Miss Patty and Babette crowding around the door but not coming. They reach up and stick something shaped like a pinecone up above the door. "What's going on out there?" He says as he comes out from behind the counter to confront the townspeople, Lorelai follows quickly behind.

As he opens the door the women scurry off looking very guilty. Luke and Lorelai look up at the door frame only to find mistletoe Scotch taped to the wood.

"This is vandalism." He complains.

"Aw they just want you in the holiday spirit."

"I am in the holiday spirit just fine." He grumbles.

"Well if you're so into the holiday spirit then you must obey the holiday spirit rules." She grinned mischievously.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned clearly confused.

"We, my friend we are standing under the mistletoe and that means you have to kiss me."

"What!"

"Come on you gotta do it, I promise I won't wont open my mouth and I wont taste like coffee because I only had one sip."

"Which, might I add, you spit all over my clean counter."

"No changing the subject pal, now you have to kiss me it's a big important Christmas rule."

"No." he said firmly.

"Yes. It's a rule."

"No, as in no I am not going to kiss you." His voice began to rise.

"What?" she softly said clearly hurt.

"It's a stupid tradition that has no point at all. I'm not doing it."

"Oh."

"Yeah, us kissing who would have no meaning, and kissing is suppose to mean something important."

"We're friends."

"You kiss all you friends?"

"I've given some men pecks just to be nice."

"Well I only kiss women I really like."

"I didn't know I repulsed you. I thought we were friends." She said with a hitch in her throat like she wanted to cry.

"What no that's not what I meant." He said realizing he had hurt her feelings.

"No that's ok, you don't like me at all, you shouldn't have to share my spit." With this she turned around and starts power walking down the sidewalk.

"Wait, Lorelai come back."

"Why? I am just getting out from under the mistletoe so you don't have to participate in this stupid tradition the world calls Christmas." She shouted in front of her as Luke follows closely behind.

"Stop please."

She obliges and turns around to face him but not before wiping the tears off her soft face. Angrily she stares at him trying not to reveal he hurt her feelings.

"Thank you. Oh no."

"What, a woman has never yelled at you before? Tough, I'm unique."

"No your face is red and a little wet."

"Yeah so?"

"You were crying."

She defends herself saying, "No I wasn't. Are you crazy I would cry over you."

"Is it that big of a deal?"

"You were just mean, I would have settled for a kiss on the forehead or cheek or something just to avoid embarrassment, I mean Patty and Babette have be staring at us for the last ten minutes!"

"Fine, I'll kiss you if tradition is that important to you." He shouts

He then gives her a quick peck on the forehead near her hairline.

"Thanks a lot!" Lorelai says, clearly offended.

"I thought that's what you wanted."

"Yeah that would have been nice five minutes ago as a part of holiday tradition not as a pity kiss to get me to not be mad at you. And don't say that wasn't why you did it cause I know all you want is for me to stop yelling."

She does a 180 and starts walking again. Luke follows desperately trying to get her to stop by touching her shoulder. She shrugs it off and goes faster until she is near the town square.

"Would you just leave me alone?"

"Come on can't we talk about it?"

"About what? The fact that I am now humiliated thinking I was going to get kissed only to be shot down. It's like when you play spin the bottle for the first time and none of the guys want to kiss the girls."

"Huh?"

"Just leave me alone, ok."

She walked across the street to the town square near the gazebo where she noticed another piece of mistletoe hanging in the gazebo.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"Right where you won't." And with that statement she stood at the top of beautifully decorated gazebo's steps under the mistletoe yet again.

Luke stares for a second wondering if he should stand beside her, after that split second he marches up beside her. He looks into her blue eyes only to find something he's never seen in her, uncertainty. He knows how he feels about her and what he should do about it. Although he's never actually tried to do something about it, he's always wanted to but not for some stupid holiday gimmick but because of how he feels.

"Luke you're standing under the mistletoe again."

"I know." He stated calmly.

"Look if you're trying to---" she doesn't get to finish her statement for she is interrupted but Luke kissing her right on the mouth. She is surprised and just as she starts to kiss back, something pokes her lower lip and a she jumps breaking the kiss.

"Whoa." She jumps "Dude I said I was gonna keep my mouth shut."

"What are you talking about? You're always yacking."

"No right before the argument, when I thought you would kiss me the first time I said I would keep my mouth shut and I had only had one sip of coffee."

"Ok I'm lost"

"You were trying to French me!" she claimed slapping him on the shoulder.

"I wasn't"

"Really, your tongue just has mind of its own huh? You really didn't wanna kiss me? You tried to get your tongue in my mouth just for the sake of Christmas tradition? Now I'm just confused."

"Then I'll clear it up for you." That was the last thing said before he grabbed her waist and kissed her hard, deep, and long, with plenty of tongue.

The End

Please R & R


End file.
